Muggle-Born
by Bubbly.Melody
Summary: A little story where I explain how I think muggleborns came to be.It is a one-shot but If you want I can make others.


(A/N this is only a one-shot where I try to explain why some muggles have magic, if you want, review cuz I might make another one.Im new to fanfiction so sorry for any mistakes)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter world belongs to J.K Rowling

Before muggles ever started populating our earth there were only wizards, witches and squibs. Our story starts with two squibs called Eleonor and Alexander, which were "the disgrace" of their pureblood families. Both of them meet in a school made only for squibs because "the great and wonderful wizards and witches" can't be bothered by "the filthy squibs". The pureblood families made this unspoken rule where every squib would marry a witch or wizard so they can continue their magical line and even when they didn't want to marry them there was the option of arranged marriages. The love between Eleonor and Alex started with some shy looks and little smiles. After a while they started dating but never told anybody because they were afraid of their parents learning this. Alex was arranged to marry a girl from a very powerful pureblood family, but he was madly in love with Eleonor and the girl from the pureblood family was madly in love with a half-blood. The night before the wedding Alex took Eleonor to a little tree house close to the beach were they spent their night together

After three horrible weeks of vomiting and headache for Eleonor she decided to take a pregnancy potion (A/N it is like a pregnancy test but this is for wizards and witches) and found out that she was pregnant, this was something that she had mixed feelings about because it made her happy that she was going to have a baby from the men that she loved but at the same time made her feel scared about the fate of her baby. She was aware that her father wasn't going to let her baby live because of three reasons:

1\. This baby wouldn't let her have a marriage with the men her father wanted her to marry

2\. The name of her family would be dirtied because she would have a baby without a father and a squib that belonged to another

3\. There has never existed a baby born from two squibs

With this in mind she decided that it would be best if she ran away so she packed her stuff got all money from her secret vault (that she had put all the money that she ever got for situations like this but never told anyone that she had one.).Eleonor was scared but she was known to have a cold head even in the most scaring moments so she wore some witch robes (A/N in this story squibs wore robes different from magical people) that her "wonderful" witch sister had and took a carriage from her family's carriages and went to a place deep in the woods where, as she had heard from other students in her school, squibs where treated good and helped by elves. She arrived there and an old female elf called Regina took her in. The elder elf helped her go through nine tough months of pregnancy. One day Eleonor felt a sharp pain in her abdominal area and she blacked out. When she opened her eyes again Regina showed her, her son. Soon the word of a baby born from two squibs got out and it traveled fast. A lot of squibs got inspiration from this and came at the place deep in the woods so they could raise their babies. Eleanor's and Alex's son grew to be a handsome young man called Dario and fell in love with another girl born from two squibs called Grace. They made a baby girl together and other people made babies too. After a lot of time the babies born out of two squibs started calling themselves muggles. One of the kids of Dario that was another girl started making weird things like hurting people she was angry at without even knowing it or levitating things without touching them. Eleonor saw that and understood that the girl had magic inside of her so she taught the girl as much as she could. When the girl grew up she went to the magic city along with her father and the people there understood that the girl had magic in her so they allowed her to go to a wizarding school. The explanation about the girl having magic was that the magical core stayed in a bloodline even if squibs were born and it only was activated when it thought that it had found a good person to live with. So the firs muggleborn witch was born and a lot more were to come.

(A/NI hope you liked it and if you did please review or message me I don't mind,xoxo Bubbly)


End file.
